Porque esa eres tú
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Sintió pena por aquel hombre que llamaba en susurros a la castaña. Johnny había vivido muchos desencantos en su vida, desde chicas que terminaron con otras personas, hasta el perder la única base familiar que realmente le empujaba a ser más.


**Porque esa eres tú.**

* * *

Estaba alucinando, eso es lo que podía asumir con lo que ahora mismo tenia frente a él.

— Totalmente orgánico… bueno si no tomamos en cuenta su brazo… tú sabes los Deathlook.

Era inverosímil, después de tanto tiempo creyendo que había matado la parte de Hank Pym que aún permanecía pegado a ultron era algo que no podía creer, giro el rostro con intención de observar a la avispa. Para nadie era un secreto la relación extraña que esos dos mantuvieron en algún momento de su vida, sin embargo Johnny se desconcertó con lo que observaba.

Podía esperar, gritos de júbilo, una sonrisa, lágrimas de dicha, cualquier cosa. ¡Él reaccionaria así de volver a ver a su familia! pero ella lucia en shock, como si aquello no fuera más que un horrible sueño.

— J…Jan…

El bajo murmullo de Pym hizo que finalmente todos fijaran la vista en Janet Van Dyne quien simplemente se giró y marcho de ahí.

— Iré por ella… — menciono Rogue, como líder era parte de su trabajo ver que sucedía con la avispa. Y Johnny no comprendía. ¿Es que no le alegraba verlo?

Sintió pena por aquel hombre que llamaba en susurros a la castaña. Johnny había vivido muchos desencantos en su vida, desde chicas que terminaron con otras personas, hasta el perder la única base familiar que realmente le empujaba a ser más.

El único amor épico que había visto realizado era el de su hermana y Reed, por eso y al comparar ambas relaciones pensó ¿Por qué lo de ellos no funciono?

¿Por qué?

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas para confiar el estado físico y psicológico de Pym, aún era bipolar pero al menos no tenía ni una sola pizca de Ultron que lo controlara. Por ello lo dejaron libre para seguir con su vida, escucho que Janet había hablado con su abogado para devolver sus propiedades a Pym, así como preparar el encuentro de la pequeña nueva avispa con su padre.

También era una de las cosas que se preguntaba Storm. ¿Por qué si no quería saber nada de Pym había adoptado a la hija de este? Sobre todo porque esa niña – no importa lo que otros dijeran, para él era así- era idéntica a Janet físicamente.

Él había visto por ahí el video de Pym jugueteando con quien fuera su primera esposa; sin embargo por más que trataba, la única coincidencia entre esa chica y la tal Trovaya eran las pecas que ambas tenían. Y ni hablar en la personalidad porque era idéntica al padre, aun así porque usar un apellido que no tenía nada que ver con ella; era algo que no se explicaba.

"Nunca conocí a mi madre y a mi padre, y tú eres la persona que más conozco aquí"

Esa frase que según Rogue la chica le dijo a su compañera de equipo, sonaba vacía y bastante inconforme, estaba seguro que si Susan estuviera por aquí, se hubiera quejado bastante. ¿Por qué?

A veces Johnny observaba a Janet perderse en sus pensamientos, sabía que en la última misión del equipo con Havok ellos habían tenido una hija en un universo (tiempoloquesea) que ya no existía. Se preguntaba si era que extrañar a su propia hija le había orillado a adoptar a la que era de su ex… también se preguntó si era muy justo que Hank Pym tuviera hijos tanto con su primera esposa como con su tercera –cuarta(¿)- novia pero con Janet no. ¿Ella se sentiría mal al respecto?

Muchas veces Janet había dicho que odiaba que la compararan con una madre, pues ella no sabía cómo ser una… sin embargo Johnny sabía que hasta cierto punto estaba mintiendo. Recordaba que susan siempre mencionaba que Janet veía con anhelo a los bebés, cuando sucedió lo de Carol, cuando ella misma se embarazo, susan mencionaba a menudo que no entendía la determinación de esos dos de no tener una familia. Reed solo decía que no se metiera en esos asuntos.

* * *

De alguna forma en algún momento meses después y regresando de una misión lo primero que encontraron al llegar a su "base" fue a Henry Pym observando el suelo.

Johnny escucho cuando la avispa se quejó y ambos cruzaron sus miradas después de tanto tiempo. Los de él demostrando una gama de sensaciones que no podía imaginar jamás, los de ella creando un muro de inflexible hielo entre ambos, y obviamente la incomodidad fue tanta que cuando pensó hablar sintió como era jalado hacia la salida.

Todos los habían dejado solos.

— ¿Creen que esto es adecuado? Ella no se veía feliz.

— Debemos dejar que avispa se enfrente a sus propios demonios.

Todos comenzaron a opinar sobre el tema, bueno al menos la mayoría, Wanda se veía demasiado preocupada observando la puerta cerrada, quizás debiéndose a que los conoció tan íntimamente. Cuando Johnny la observo cerrar los ojos fuertemente no se esperó lo siguiente.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y de ella salió una castaña furibunda.

— ¿QUIEN ES KATIE? RESPONDEME WANDA ¿QUIEN ES KATIE Y PORQUE NO LA RECUERDO?

Por un segundo el rubio observo que Wanda desviaba la mirada al parecer apenada.

— ¿No es ese el nombre de tu hija? la que Kang se llevó…

Johnny Storm quiso golpearse en ese momento cuando noto que la mirada furibunda de Janet cambio primero a una desconcertada, y después a una completamente dolida. ¿Qué pasaba?

— ¿Kang…?

Unos pasos más y ahora tenía a Janet sosteniéndolo desde su traje y observándolo con aquellos intensos ojos que poseía, si no fuera porque la sensación herida en ellos hasta yo podía verla esto me parecería sumamente sexy.

— Cariño… ¿Por qué no te calmas y hablamos lentamente?

— no entiendo… ¿Por qué lo olvide? ¿Por qué ustedes lo saben? ¿Quién…?

— Tu lo bloqueaste Janet, el dolor ante la fecha perdida para la concepción de Katie te destrozo al punto de bloquear su existencia.

Finalmente la voz de Wanda se dejó escuchar, ahora mismo Johnny se sentía bastante arrepentido de decir aquellas palabras. De pronto alguien la robo de su proximidad y la envolvió en un abrazo, Storm observo como Wasp se dejaba guiar por Pym quien le susurraba algunas cosas al oído, como él la sostenía, como de alguna forma el estar de aquella forma los hacia ver en un mundo bastante distante.

Recordó a Susan y Reed.

* * *

Los siguientes días no supieron nada de ella, hasta la siguiente misión donde nos sonreía, pero esta sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos.

—… esta con Hank, ellos necesitan saber de si, y ella… bueno Nadia necesita saber de su mamá.

— Tú has sido su madre todo este tiempo.

— Unas semanas no son nada Rogue.

— Pero cariño, tú le has dado todo de ti…

— Ella necesita conocer a su mamá, yo sé lo que es no conocerla.

— Está bien…— un suspiro— ¿segura que no quieres quedarte?

— Segura…

¿Por qué? No podía estar bien, se entera que borro a su hija y después llegan y le quitan a la que ya empezaba a amar, era horrible. Johnny jamás había sido su amigo; pero la conocía por los comentarios de Susie. ¿Qué haría su hermana si estuviera ahí?

Una vez que Rogue se marchó Johnny se acercó a ella, la noto curiosa.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué… que?

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él nuevamente?

Supo que había captado sus palabras cuando le invito a sentarse a su lado.

— Ahora mismo Nadia debe ser la prioridad de Hank, un hijo… jamás he sido… es decir… no recuerdo como ser madre pero creo que lo correcto es la prioridad de que ella conozca quien es.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo estoy bien con eso Johnny, yo sé lo que es crecer sin una madre y todas las dudas que ella ha de tener.

— Aun así es como si siempre te quitaran todo lo que amas… y aun así cuando ustedes dos están juntos, bueno se ven como Susan y Reed como algo que nadie puede romper.

— Hank fue mi primer amor Johnny, es lógico que nos llevemos algo bien, pero nos hemos herido bastante.

— Hablas de…

— ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que le hubiera perdonado aquello, lo que no le perdone fue tratar de acabar con algo que él creo, los vengadores fueron su idea.

— Entonces porque pones esa excusa siempre, ¿causar lastima?

— No… me duele que solo así lo recuerden, aunque no siempre es así sabes, a veces se olvida y entonces algún idiota vuelve con el tema. Por eso, porque un idiota hablo del tema sin pensar es que ahora Nadia necesita ver al verdadero Hank, no al que escucho de labios ajenos.

— ¿Lo perdonaste al final?

— Para nosotros no es posible. Es decir, han pasado tantas cosas; nos hemos herido tanto y ahora mismo no me siento capaz de tener una relación, quizás solo un acoston sabes…

— Me ofrecería pero seguro Pym me reduce a un átomo.

Ambos rieron por el chiste y se relajaron, Johnny sabía que Janet era una chica especial; quien sabe, quizás en un universo diferente ella podía ser feliz. ¿Por qué aquí no?

— Todos… todos dicen que tú te pareces a la difunta esposa de Pym, y por eso Nadia es tan parecida a ti pero… Janet yo no les encuentro parecido alguno.

— Yo tampoco.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que por eso Hank te ama?

— Muchas veces... pero eso no tiene importancia.

— ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo Janet!

— Quizás al principio así fue pero después ya no…

La voz ajena a ellos dos hizo que Johnny diera un pequeño salto por la sorpresa y Janet volviera a poner aquella coraza de frialdad en ella.

— Es irrelevante Hank.

— Janet.

— Ahora no, no pienso hablar de esos temas más Hank, tienes que enfocarte en ti, en Nadia, en formar su familia.

— ¡Tú eres nuestra familia Janet!

— Deja de insistir Hank, no más.

— ¿Jan? ¿Papá?

El silencio se formó en el lugar al ver a aquella adolescente. ¿De verdad no veían su parecido con Janet? su forma de moverse, incluso la forma en que se paraba. ¡Eso no era simple imitación!

Johnny soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, no iba a meterse en asuntos familiares ajenos. Estaba seguro que Susan no… dio un giro y regreso para después soltar un golpe en la quijada de Pym.

— Eso es por lastimar a la mejor amiga de mi hermana, quien fue su dama de honor en su boda, en tu Boda Hank Pym. —la voz de Johnny era directa y la sorpresa así como la indignación en Nadia.

— ¡Johnny! Eso no era necesario.

— Eso hubiera echo Susan… — el joven sonrió para después darle unas palmas amistosas al científico. — Lo siento viejo, pero se la debías a mi hermana… después de todo le hiciste recordara… y provocaste que yo recordara a Susan y Reed cada que ustedes están juntos.

Era evidente que Nadia no entendía nada, Hank estaba atónito y Janet riendo como si nada.

— Eres tremendo Storm… — negó la mujer antes de acercarse y revisar a Pym. ¿Por qué nadie se daba cuenta de la magia que surgía cuando ellos estaban juntos?

— No vuelvas a hacer eso con mi papá. ¿Entendido? —La pequeña avispa al parecer sabia de lo que hablaba y podía ser peligrosa, sin embargo para Johnny aquello no era nada.

— No te aseguro nada, mi hermana quería a Janet y después del divorcio y todos los intentos fallidos, no creo que socialmente puedan volver a ser una pareja, aunque lo parezcan ¿sabes?

Y tras decir esto salió del lugar, sintió como la joven castaña le siguió.

* * *

— Al principio solo pensé que se parecía un poco a Maria, pero entonces hablo y la magia termino...— no entendía porque Hank Pym estaba en su casa hablándole pero Johnny tan solo le escucho. — Maria fue la primera mujer a la que ame, tú sabes bien que dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿verdad? Maria fue el mío, como yo fui el de Jan.

Storm observo como los ojos azules de Pym brillaban ante la connotación de Janet.

— Mi relación con Maria fue efímera, nos conocimos poco, nos casamos rápido y luego la perdí, apenas si habíamos tenido una que otra discusión, era joven y era la primera vez que amaba, era intenso, ella era calma y trabajadora, todo lo contrario a mi… y entonces la perdí, sentí que mi propia ingenuidad había provocado todo.

Se detuvo un instante antes de seguir.

— Por eso tenía tanto miedo de la jovialidad y amor de Janet, yo ya no sabía si podía cuidarla, siempre he tenido baja autoestima y ella siendo tan… ella, bueno era intimidante.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

— Dicen, que el segundo amor es más importante que el primero porque ahora tienes más experiencias que antes, ahora no cometes tantos errores, creo que eso no es verdad. Porque la verdad es que apenas si pude disfrutar de Maria cuando se fue; y me di cuenta muy tarde que Janet fue mi ensayo y error.

— Entonces…

— es complicado, sé que estoy listo para demostrarle a Janet que podemos estar bien, pero ella no es fácil que confié en mí, no después de todo y me duele admitir que yo tampoco confió en ella.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí Pym? ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella?

— Porque es ella, ella es la persona que amo, y borro la experiencia de un segundo matrimonio, solo tiene lo que vivió conmigo para comparar, quizás no está lista, quizás jamás podamos estarlo, pero la amo Johnny, no tienes que dudar de ello, tú ahora eres el representante de Susan, así que tenía que explicárselo ¿No?

El muchacho rodo la mirada.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no?

— Tienes otras prioridades.

— Las cuales estamos compartiendo Janet.

— Hank, Nadia te necesita, creo que así como Clint aprendió que la única relación sana que tuvo con una mujer fue con alguien a quien veía como una hija, tu también puedes verlo, o volver con Greer…

— ¿Por qué con ella?

— Tienen un hijo

— Jan…

— No Hank, no es un reclamo, de verdad no me importa, pero es necesario que veas que con ella las cosas podrían ir mejor, formarían una familia…

— TU eres mi familia, eres tu ¿No lo entiendes?

— Hank… por favor… basta…

Johnny se aclaró la garganta, había ido por Janet para una nueva misión y los había encontrado de aquella forma.

— Perdon pero…

— Esta bien… nos vemos Hank… cuida de Nadia.

— Siempre voy a espérate Janet.

— …

— Porque tú eres la persona… tú eres la persona que amo.

Johnny finalmente observo algo nuevo en esa pared de frialdad que había puesto la avispa, el anhelo. El amor, algo que nadie podía borrar. Ella le correspondía, pero no sabía ir para atrás, no podía ir hacia atrás.

Quizás en algún momento esos dos podrían estar juntos como Reed y Susan, quizás en algún otro universo donde ambos tuvieran la madures y experiencia para ser lo que necesitaban.


End file.
